Help
by MissPriss13
Summary: The turtles meet a young orphan girl who is actually much more than she really seems, even if she dosent know it just yet.
1. Kicked Out

Okay people be nice this is my very first story and if you like it **PLEASE R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1

Left, right, left, right, ah how I just loved the feeling of getting my ass kicked again.

It's my thousandth lesson in karate and I still can't beat my stupid Sensei! She kicks my butt every time we have a practice run and she is 44! All the time I hear from her how I should try and find my inner self, and I am really starting to wonder if I even have one. Ahhhowwww! A yell escaped me as Sensei quickly jabbed my stomach.

" You still have not found your center Ala!" Sensei screamed.

" I don't need you to tell me that alright!" I screamed right back

" You need to consecrate on your goals!"

" NO, see what I need is a better teacher" I screamed back, instantly regretful.

She jumped back a couple of steps, then charged at me! I flipped backwards and dogged

quickly. What had I done now my teachers pissed.

" Okay so you think that you can't learn anything more from me? Fine, get out and don't even think about showing your face around here any more!"

" Jezz for an old brod you sure are annoying." I retorted. And I hauled my skinny white

ass out of there before she could do any thing else.


	2. Mom

I quickly walked home, tears of shame on my face. Why had I done that? That was the fourth dojo I'd been kicked out of, and the SIXTH sensei I'd pissed off. " How am I supposed to tell mama I'd made an even bigger screw-up of myself?" I shouted to the heavens. No one answered except a few birds and I don't know what the hell they said.

I felt my heart swell with dread as I walked up to our house door. Silently I opened the door. " Hey mo-" I couldn't finish, for the site before me was a gruesome one at that.

Blood was freaking everywhere! I had know idea what was going on. I walked to the living room and an even scarier site met me there. " Mom? Mom? MOM!" I screamed. There before me was my mothers beautiful body. Only it wasn't very pretty now. Her golden hair (which I inherited) was stained with blood. Her limbs were twisted at different angles, her legs were broken, her face bruised, and protruding from her back was a large butcher knife.

A sob escaped me as I fell to my knees. Who would do this to my mother, my mama? The only one who never made fun of me because I talked a little funny? The only one who held me as I cried, who kissed every scrape and bruise? The only person I knew that didn't see me as disappointment? But wait, I heard a noise coming from my room. Quietly I walked over to my doorway, ninjustu **(I think that's spelled wrong) **skills kicking in.

I peaked through the crack in the door. There I saw a man dressed in completely in black, almost like a ninja's outfit. I took in a sharp breath, and he looked my way! He started running towards me and I ran away from him. But then he was in front of me and something came to me. " Yo- you killed my mama, you killed my MOTHER!" I felt so much rage coming from my body I almost hurt. Then I blacked out, only hearing my yell, and my mothers murder' s screams.


	3. Future

I blinked slowly. I couldn't remember where I was, or what happened. I tried to sit up, only to feel sharp pains go through my entire body. Then suddenly it all came back to me. My mom, my house, my mother's murderer, my mother's murderers screams, everything going black, and blood lots of blood.

I tried again to sit up ignoring my body's protest and looked around. I was on my bed, that's all I could tell, my things were strewn everywhere! My clothes, my dresser, homework, pencils, my desk, everything was everywhere! Oh my god, I thought to my self, but then I saw it, or him really. My mother's murder was dead. His body was in a strange position, Somehow his legs had made it to the front of his body and tied themselves around his neck. His hands were behind his back. The whole thing was ugly, even uglier when I saw that his head was completely twisted around.

Suddenly a million questions ran through my head at once. "What happened here?' "Did I do that?" "How could I even do that?" " Why did he kill my mom, and who sent him?" My head started hurting so hard I couldn't think. I wondered if I should have called the police, but decided not to. Silently I got up and walked over to his body, and I noticed that he was wearing ninja clothes. Okaaaay. He also had a mask on, but something stopped me from pulling it off. I looked at his back and saw some sort of symbol that looked like a foot in some way. "Hugh?"

I couldn't look at the body any more in fear that I might of blown chucks. I walked back to my living room on shaky knees. And saw my mother's body broken and twisted, and really did blow chucks. Looking at her made me so sad I felt those damn tears on my face again.

And then I was knew what I had to do, find out who and why my mother was killed so coldly. Also figure out what happened to the mans body.

Quickly I walked to my room without looking at his body. I grabbed my backpack from my floor and threw clothes inside. I also grabbed a pair of worn out jeans and a black tank top and walked to the bathroom. Once there I looked at my reflection, and she looked back. I saw a kind of short person with long golden hair and blue eyes speckled with gold. I saw a small scar on her cheek where she had probably gotten into a fight. But most of all, I saw a girl that looked sad.

I looked back at my hair and I thought of how my mother would never again brush it. It made me cry. Quickly took out the scissors and held them in my hand. I took hold of my ponytail, and chopped it off. My rubber band fell off, and I aw a girl with blond golden hair that went right above her neckline. Smiling I put on my tank top and jeans. I went to my mom's room and found where she kept all her money, and stuffed it into my pocket, but it was only a couple hundred dollars. And I grabbed her gold chain, which she had always told me would one day be mine. Now it was.

I walked to the back of my home and opened the back door, and looked out at the beautiful, dangerous, life-changing city that was New York. As I was about to take my step into the city I hesitated, I was not sure. But then I realized that with taking this step, I'd be leaving my past, and going into my future


End file.
